


Are You Challenging Me?

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda hasn't been much into pranks since before she switched to Administration, but she's still the champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Challenging Me?

It wasn’t like Skye couldn’t say she hadn’t been warned. She’d definitely been warned. By Simmons. And Fitz. And Coulson. And Ward.

She’d totally been thoroughly warned.

Sitting and covered in a combination of whipped cream, toothpaste and toilet paper, she could say now that she had not taken those warnings seriously. 

“You could have endangered everyone on this plane. Don’t do it again,” May barked.

“It was just a joke,” Skye muttered.

Melinda May, the Prank Champion who apparently couldn’t even be targeted, spun on her heel and returned to the cockpit. 

Skye shuffled off to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt meme on Tumblr. Prompt: Are You Challenging Me?
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
